Hand-held kitchen sink spray heads provided for washing dishes are known. It is also known to position the hand-held spray head in the outlet of the tap fitting whereby the hand-held spray head when in an inserted position can be used as stationary outlet and by removal from the outlet can be used as a hand-held spray for dish washing. The known devices do not however suffice for thorough cleaning of kitchen utensils, etc.